1. Field of the Invention
Cutlery. Pipe and rod cutters adapted to cut pipe or rod transversely; cutting tool with a blade guide; cutting tool with material receiving opening; cutting tool with blade moving means; cutting tool with one moveable blade and slot; cutting tool with blade moving means; cutting tool having a detachable blade. Cutting tool with adjunct clamp-on locking pliers.
Spreader adaptor attachment for a cutter.
Tool jaws positioned by relatively movable plural handles; including toggle means; semicircular jaw features.
Hydraulic rescue equipment.
2. Description of the Prior Art
At the present time, exhaust systems that are replaced at muffler shops, are removed by cutting with a powered circular saw, manually with a hack saw, or severed with a hammer and cold chisel. An arc welder or an acetylene torch are also frequently employed to remove the damaged section, and the replacement section is then welded in place.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,608,754 issued to Kloster discloses a power driven exhaust pipe cutter, which is pneumatically powered.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,807,046 issued to Igyarto et al. discloses a tube cutter for cutting relatively soft tubing, such as plastic tubing and rubber hose. The cutter has a cutting knife and is hand squeezed to cut the section of the workpiece positioned in the cutter's jaws.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,635,107 issued to Schmidt discloses a vice-grip toggle-type hand tool.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,539,124 issued to Findley discloses a tube cutting device which cuts the metal walls of a piece of tubing by a shearing action while preventing the collapsing or deformation of the walls of the tubing adjacent to the cut.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,412,380 issued to Kish discloses a manually-operable handle having a removable cutting blade for cutting pieces of air conditioning hoses.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,114,649 issued to Reed discloses a pipe wrench having opposed semicircular jaws for gripping the pipe.